


Please Me

by annyeongshinji



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: It was past 9 when Younghyun knocked on Sungjin's door on a halloween night asking for candies.gender bender au that you didn't ask for.





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sunghee as Sungjin  
> Younghui as Younghyun.
> 
> sorry for the grammatical errors english wasn't my first language.

[ please me ; sungbri ]

it was exactly 9 PM when Sunghee started pack up the basket of candies and chocolates outside their house because the kids and the teenagers already went home and also the curfew was already coming.

Sunghee sighed in relief because she can already rest and watch some horror movies on netflix after all her parents left her in Seoul to go to Busan and check on their family business.

She was about to sit and someone rang the doorbell, she almost cussed in her mind, 'who the fuck would go here in our house at this hour of night?' and she spoke, "coming, coming!" 

Sunghee peaked at the camera on their front door and almost screamed, in her mind, 'why is Younghui here wtf?!' 

She opened the door and smiled at the handsome? Pretty? vampire outside, "trick or treat!" Younghui said.

"I just packed my goodies inside, can you wait here Younghui?" Sunghee said shyly. "Or you can just come inside." 

Younghui shrugged and followed Sunghee inside her house, "you alone?" Younghui asked.

"As you can see, why are you trick or treating late, Younghui? Its cold and scary outside." Sunghee said.

"Nothing, I got bored in my dorm because Jaeyeon left me she went Matilda and Samantha somewhere so I just roam around the block near the unniv and luckily I stumbled on your house." Younghui smiled.

"Oh I see, here you gooo." Sunghee hand the basket of goodies to Younghui, "pick what you like, its not like I can eat that all, and I still have apples coated with chocolate." 

and Sunghee walked to the fridge and get some apples for Younghui. "here again~" and she smiled shyly.

Younghui checked Sunghee out while she was munching on her apple, Sunghee was really beautiful lady, her eyes was shaped like almond, her lips was plump and pink, and she have porcelain white skin, Younghui didn't noticed that she was staring Sunghee.

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" Sunghee asked. 

"Nothing. You are really pretty." Younghui winked.

Sunghee blushed furiously, "Younghui! I'm getting shy don't say that." 

"Because you really are, pretty and you look so innocent and cute too." Sunghee wasn't that naive, she knows if someone was hitting on her, and little did Younghui know Sunghee knows how to flirt back.

"Really? I look innocent?" Sunghee half smiled. 

Younghui nods, "But I would lie if I didn't thought of kissing you." 

She blushed once again with the sudden remark of Younghui, knowing that Younghui was famous on their univ as a dyke bass player and almost everyone have a crush on her. "Why won't you? Less talk more action."

Younghui puts down the apple she was eating and took a step closer on Sunghee, but on the other side Sunghee got nervous because this is her first time kissing a girl, though she likes Younghui a lot she was still hesitant to give her first kiss to the younger.

Sunghee looks away, "wait!"

and Younghui whispered to her ear, "I ain't one for begging, but you got me begging, please can I kiss you?" 

Sunghee closed her eyes as Younghui pressed her lips on her lips, it was just a close mouthed kiss but for Sunghee it was everything, she craves for more.

Younghui bits the lower lip of the older for better access, and Sunghee opened her lips involuntarily, Younghui grabs the opportunity to kiss Sunghee deeper, they fought tongue to tongue as they were in quest for dominance, 

But Sunghee gave in, now Younghui was dominating the kiss they were sharing, it was passionate yet sweet, she felt that she was secure in every kiss that Younghui was giving her, 

She felt that Younghui was sneaking her hand on thighs, it was a tingly sensation that was the first time she felt that, they were still kissing as if they won't run out air, 

But sadly Younghui pulled away, "what? why?" Sunghee said.

"Because my lips feels numb already." and they both laughed. 

"Let's wash your makeup first then lets cuddle on the couch?" Sunghee suggested.

"Oh. You won't let me go home?" 

"I won't its not safe outside in this hour, so stay the night with me." Sunghee, helped Younghui to remove the makeup and that night was full of kisses and cuddles.

indeed the most memorable halloween of Sunghee.


End file.
